*Hello, Planet.
*Hello, Planet. (＊ハロー、プラネット。) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da Sasakure.UK. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Luka Luka ★ Night Fever. La canzone è la prima volta nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, e poi dato un nuovo fotovoltaico in extend ed è stato utilizzato da allora. La canzone appare anche nella serie Project Mirai nella sua versione completa. Informazioni Questa canzone ha ricevuto il proprio mini-gioco nel pacchetto di espansione per Project DIVA: "DLC 1: Miku Uta, Okawari". Questo è un videogioco piattaforma con 4 livelli, e uno stile 8-bit simile a quello mostrato nella PV originale. Dispone anche di due finali differenti. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Awakened from her slumber, Miku sets out across a ruined world with her potted plant to find her old master. The remade video keeps in theme of the original with it's 8-bit minimalist styling."'' Liriche Giapponese='シェルターのおと　ひとりめがさめた ピピピピ　とくにいじょうないようだ ポストのなかは　きっとカラッポだ うえきばちのめ　きょうもでてこないや やさしい　あおぞら　おっこちて しずか　しずかな　ほしになる つなぐつながる　ユメとメトロジカ' まわるまわるよ　ミチのエントロピカ イエスか　ノーか　フシギのコトバニカ マエか　ウシロか　すすめテクノポリカ "まるばつ　さかだち　おつきさま" キミをキミを　さがしにいきたいの たのしいはなし　もっとしたいの　したいの ヒトリボッチのベッドに　オハヨーハヨー シーラカンスのシッポに　オハヨーハヨー スフィンクスのナゾナゾに　オハヨーハヨー メモリのなかのキミに　オハヨーハヨー たいせつなモノ　たくさんあるけれど いまはこれだけ　もっていればいい キミがさいごに　おしえてくれたモノ うえきばちのめ　きょうもでてこないや "ガレキの あめだま　ふってきた" プラスチックでできたカサ　さそうよ ココロ　サビついて　しまわぬように ヒナタボッコのてんしに　オハヨーハヨー ミズタマダンスのそらに　オハヨーハヨー マーマレードのだいちに　オハヨーハヨー メモリのなかのキミは　オハヨーハヨー ♪♪♪♪♪… しずかに　ねむる　きみをみた ポタリ　ポタリ　オトをたててシズク どうして　かなしいよ こんなに　コンナニ　　　コ　ンナ　　ニ…. チキュウぼっこのラブに　オハヨーハヨー あさとひるとよるに　オハヨーハヨー ウチュウギンガのリズムに　オハヨーハヨー アダムとイブのあいだに　オハヨーハヨー あいたかったの"キミ"に　オハヨーハヨー うまれたばかりの"キミ"に　オハヨーハヨー…|-|Romaji='SHELTER no oto hitori me ga sameta pipipipi toku ni ijou nai you da POST no naka wa kitto karappo da uekibachi no me kyou mo detekonai ya yasashii aozora okkochite shizuka shizuka na hoshi ni naru tsunagu tsunagaru yume to metorojika' mawaru mawaru yo michi no entoropika YES ka NO ka fushigi no kotoba ni ka mae ka ushiro ka susume tekunoporika "maru batsu sakadachi otsuki-sama" kimi o kimi o sagashi ni ikitai no tanoshii hanashi motto shitai no shitai no hitoribocchi no BED ni ohayoo hayoo COELACANTH no shippo ni ohayoo hayoo SPHINX no nazonazo ni ohayoo hayoo MEMORY no naka no kimi ni ohayoo hayoo taisetsu na mono takusan aru keredo ima wa kore dake motte ireba ii kimi ga saigo ni oshietekureta mono uekibachi no me kyou mo detekonai ya "gareki no amedama futtekita" PLASTIC de dekita kasa sasou yo kokoro sabitsuite shimawanu you ni hinatabokko no tenshi ni ohayoo hayoo mizutama DANCE no sora ni ohayoo hayoo MARMALADE no daichi ni ohayoo hayoo MEMORY no naka no kimi wa ohayoo hayoo ♪♪♪♪♪… shizuka ni nemuru kimi o mita potari potari oto o tatete shizuku doushite kanashii yo konna ni konna ni kon na ni.... chikyuubokko no LOVE ni ohayoo hayoo asa to hiru to yoru ni ohayoo hayoo uchuu ginga no RHYTHM ni ohayoo hayoo ADAM to EVE no aida ni ohayoo hayoo aitakatta no "kimi" ni ohayoo hayoo umareta bakari no "kimi" ni ohayoo hayoo...|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di otomo1983' At the noise of shelter, I woke up alone. Pi-pi-pi-pi, I don't sense anything wrong The mailbox is probably empty From the plant pot, the bud doesn't come out also today The sweet blue sky had fallen down And becomes a silent, silent star Connect and link, DREAM and METROGICA Revolve anc circle, UNKNOWN ENTROPICA Yes or No, WONDER WORDNICA Forward or Back, Let's go TECHNOPOLICA "◯ or ×. The upside down moon" I want to go looking for you I want to have a pleasant chat with you more, and more To my lonely bed, I say Hellohello. To the tail of coelacanth, I say Hellohello. To the riddle of the sphinx, I say Hellohello. To you inside the memory, I say Hellohello. I have a lot of treasured things, but now I only have to have this one. It is the one you taught me at the end. From the plant pat, the bud doesn't come out also today. "The raindrops of rubble begun to fall." Let's open a plastic umbrella, not to rust my mind. To the angles basking in the sun, I say Hellohello. To the sky dancing polka-dot, I say Hellohello. To the ground of marmalade, I say Hellohello. In the memory unit, you say Hellohello. ♪♪♪♪♪… I watch you silently sleep Drip drip. The waterdrops make a noise Why am I so sad? So sad. So sad. S o　s a　d... To the love basking the earth, I say Hellohello. To the morning, the daytime and the night, I say Hellohello. To the star galaxy's rhythm, I say Hellohello. Between Adam and Eve, I say Hellohello. To "YOU" I wanted to see, I say Hellohello. To "YOU" are newborn, I say Hellohello. Video Curiosità *Il punteggio finale indicato nel fotovoltaico (Solo in Project Mirai), "105900", in realtà è gioco di parole. Il numero 1059 può essere letto come 10-5-9 (テン-五-九 ten-go-ku). 天国 (Tengoku) significa 'cielo', che si inserisce con il momento in cui Miku ascende al Cielo e incontra il suo amato.Otakuxgamer - uno sguardo indietro: Hatsune Miku guarda bene in 8 bit Ci sono anche molteplici altri riferimenti, come ad esempio 003.390 per Sasakure, mentre 022.160, nijiiro, è stato ipotizzato essere correlato alla Nijiiro*Adventure, un'altra canzone sasakure.UK con uno stile simile di PV. Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009